Hermetically sealed containers manufactured by the so-called blow-fill-seal method have enjoyed widespread acceptance for dispensing liquid medicaments and the like. Depending upon the thermoplastic material utilized to fabricate such containers, sometimes considerable force is required to open the container, i.e., to sever the unitary cap that occludes the dispensing aperture of the container.
It would be desirable to provide a hermetically sealed thermoplastic container with an easily removable cap or closure. The present invention provides such a container.